Happy Anniversary
by MoonSpider95
Summary: [Commission] Grell became very upset that William refused to acknowledge their 200th anniversary. If it was even that, considering that William refused to acknowledge any relationship at all. Now he's paying for it. Grelliam, with Seme!Grell. GUYXGUY YAOI LEMON SMUT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**A/N: NOTICE: This is actually my first attempt at smut and I am very, very self-conscious about it ... I only wrote it as a commission for Midnight-Dance-Angel on dA. (Curse her for winning the Grell Cosplay contest...just kidding, congrats :P )**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Sutcliff had just bought a new, more flattering silk overcoat, but underneath there wasn't his rather infamous male attire. He had on a scandalous-looking dress which would be perfect for salsa dancing. He wasn't in the mood for dancing. He didn't feel like partying. After a couple hundred years of hot-and-cold with William, who would go with "cold" 100% of the time, Grell grew tired of his relationship with the supervisor. Playing hard to get is very enticing and will keep his attention for a century or two, but Grell was beginning to think that enough was enough. He needed to know where their relationship was going, or if they even had one at all. With this outfit, he would determine once and for all if William had only been suppressing his feelings all this time or if they really did have … nothing.

No, that was no longer an option. All he had to do was get him to confess. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Grell thought, depressed, that after a few centuries together that yes, it _would_ be that hard. Sutcliff had always loved him for being a man of stone, but tonight he was determined to find the man of flesh, heart and – if he was lucky – fire of passion!

Grell sauntered over to Spears' office, being sure to let the dress hit his thighs while the overcoat tamed the motion. He called to the boss in his usually seductive voice, "Oh, Will~. Do you notice something different about me?"

His gaze just barely lifted from a stack of report papers, his eyes burning at the very presence of the flamboyant reaper. It only held for a moment though; his eyes widened ever so slightly upon seeing Grell dressed as he was, though his stoic composure still remained strong. "Sutcliff, what are you doing?" In all their years together, the redhead's harassment had only been equivalent to shameless flirting, crude comments, and more physical contact than he could bear. This was…disturbing.

Sutcliff's loving smile faltered; would his lover really not be enticed by this? The way he looked, he could only be more obvious is he laid nude on his desk covered in chocolate syrup! He stretched his arms around Spears' shoulders. "What do _you_ think I'm getting at? We've played our parts long enough, darling~. Do you have any idea what today is?"

_What game could he be playing? _Lost for the answer to this riddle, William was forced to look to his calendar for advice. It was December 16th, 1999. Exactly 200 years after their first mission together as trainee Shinigami. Spears stood from his desk forcefully, with his palms to the hard wood, knowing this to be another one of Sutcliff's meaningless anniversary gimmicks. "Sutcliff, how many times do I have to tell you that we don't have an anniversary? We were never together! I am nothing more than your supervisor! You are sickening your mind with these thoughts of us together and 200 years is the most I can take!" He turned to leave through the door opposite to where Grell entered. He looked back to the other man over his shoulder. "The sooner you come to know this reality the better."

_Does he honestly think I'm going to take this? That I'm just going to leave, let go of the man I've held onto for hundreds of years? That I'll back away? _Grell's shark-like teeth ground against each other. William was right. He _was_ sickening his mind thinking about him all this time. But he came across this realization far too late. He was all that mattered to him, and something in him snapped upon hearing such cold, hateful words that evening. His knuckles turned white with how tight his fists were clenched. With a tear streaming down his eye, Grell snatched a broom from the corner of William's office and shoved it through the handle of the office's double doors, locking it firmly in place.

Spears froze in his steps, shocked for a brief moment. Locking him in? What could he possibly mean to do? He let out a deep sigh and pushed his glasses back up, turning back around to face his stalker. "Sutcliff – " was all he managed to say.

Grell grabbed Spears by the collar of his jacket and forced him onto the desk, the scarlet reaper mounted on top of him. William struggled underneath him, setting his glasses back into place. "What is the meaning of this?"

Before he could even look back up, Grell shoved his lips against his superior's, making his own way into the boss' mouth. His tongue explored every inch of that cave, tasting him before forcing him apart yet again. "You _are_ going to be mine, Will…whether you want to be or not."

William gulped at the loss of control he had at least appeared to have had for all these years. Since Grell's spree as Jack the Ripper, everyone had been telling him that he should let him go. That the man was mentally unstable. But that didn't seem right. Grell only killed out of sadness over not being capable of giving birth, out of pure gender-confused frustration. How could he possibly have known… "Grell, you can't force anyone to do this!" He gripped Sutcliff's arms, trying to wrestle for his freedom. "I-I've never felt that way, and doing this won't _ever_ make me feel –"

Grell forced them together, with the same intensity as before … only longer. His long, painted fingers ran through the other's man's black hair. All Spears could do in response was choke back the invasion of his mouth. Sutcliff used his other hand to quickly undress his man. First his through off the stiff jacket, later loosening his tie and unbutton his dress shirt.

"Grell, you can't…" After the last kiss separated, Grell was confronted with a rather unsettling thought: that kiss … had William actually … eased into it? He stared down onto the uncharacteristically submissive man and could swear he saw him blush, though William looked away in his indignity. Grell smiled a toothy grin. "Well, well ~, the truth comes out!"

"S-Sutcliff! I order you to –" He was interrupted yet again by Grell's mouth, the other man's hands tracing up and down his chest, abs, and sides, caressing him, teasing the waistline of his pants by his belt loops. When Sutcliff felt something stiff rise where he was mounted, he knew he had his victory. "Still trying to be demanding, dear? I think it's clear you're starting to enjoy this, you naughty Shinigami~."

Spears' breathing was erratic by this point, panting at the slightest touch. As he was heating up, so was Grell. He undressed himself as Spears lay there, only just realizing that he might just be ok with what was happening. Grell was then down to only his silk overcoat and matching red panties when William came to. Grell bent down to his boss' level and place kisses at his neck, further stimulating him with light touches at his sides and letting his teeth gently grind against William's skin with each and every kiss. The supervisor kept his eyes and mouth closed, shutting out the sensations around him, but letting out an almost inaudible whimper that Grell would never ignore.

The demented redhead undid William's belt and pants, despite his snarls of protests, and pull down his boxers with them. His erection was almost as evident as Grell's. He took it in his hand, waggling it back in forth to the other's frustration. "You know, this isn't exactly the _Romeo and Juliet_ romance I've always envisioned myself in. I suppose we don't always get what we wish for…" As much as grew long to take Spears' length into his mouth, he knew that certain dental obstacles would never allow it. So, instead he slowly licked the precum off of William's head and then ran his hand up and down it. This time, the raven-haired man couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

In a sudden fit of anger, Grell grabbed his shoulder and forced him back further and his pace quickened, faster and faster, until William was begging for release in desperate breathes. With Spears' clothes still at his knees, Sutcliff pulled them off completely to open his own window of opportunity. Without any form of preparation, Grell shoved his cock firmly into William's asshole, making him cry out from what was previously unimaginable pain.

"Aah, fuck! Sutcliff! What the hell?!" The usual calm exterior that Grell had come to know was replaced with an absolute jolt of pain that seemed to carry on forever and Grell loved every moment of it. Grell kept charging in and out of him, the hatred in his love overpowering him. As William took all of it in, Grell was talking down on him in between pants. "How does this feel, Will?! I've wanted what you're feeling for a long time, but I guess I'm not so much of a submissive little madam as I've always thought I was! You're enjoying it, aren't you?! This feeling you never let out until now?! I bet it's nice!"

"Aah, aah, aah, AAH!" William came at last, over his own chest as bent over by Grell's thrusts as he was. Grinding his teeth, Grell came inside of him, filling Spears with his seed. They froze in position for a moment, but the reapers soon collapsed beside each other, though Grell still had his hand clasped over the other's shoulder and a look of contempt still washed over him, as softened as it may be. Panting, he looked to his surprisingly satisfied partner. "And I expect better out of you on our next anniversary."


End file.
